Hi no Shin
by LastStand
Summary: AU Gohan and Trunks meet a girl who radiates a strange power...Videl! Now, armed with only a legend passed on from the afterlife by Piccolo via Kaio-sama, the three have to contend with a menace more evil than the androids-a soul sucking human boy!


She prowled over the city, like a hawk. Her blue eyes narrowed, lit with an angry flame. Her eyes darted, back and forth, over the ruined city for her prey...  
  
I'll find you!   
  
Movement.  
  
She tensed, than her mouth formed upward into a deadly smile.Now, I have you! It is due time that you die!  
  
Suddenly, her thoughts stopped.How?...... Her eyes widened in surprise. Two bloodied figures. But how?!Two bloody, but alive figures. Her eyes were not playing tricks on her?!She nearly shouted in delight.   
  
Survivors!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Videl pointed her tattered jet towards the two. As she closed in, she studied them.  
  
One was about her age, around 21. He was hardly recognizable, but she could see his black hair and an orange gi. She winced. The gi was ripped to pieces, red more than orange in some places, and his arm was...well, it wasn't.   
  
That one's going to take a lot of work. How in the world did these two survive an android attack?   
  
The city had fared much worse. Buildings with human shaped holes in them, glass and blood smeared on the ground, craters, filled with ashes, the remains of something she'd rather not think about. The sky was blue, and the remaining wildlife went about its business, birds singing. It was a cruelly ironic scene.   
  
The other, the one she could see now getting up, was about 15. He pushed aside some of his lavender hair as he staggered to the other, then lifted him onto his back.  
  
She flew in, to land, barely waiting for her craft to touch down before she jumped out.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
The boy turned around, out of a position that suggested he was going to try and jump into the air.  
  
" Need any help?"  
  
Trunks turned around slowly. He felt a strong ki..... It wasn't strong enough to compete with the androids, but still....  
  
In front of him stood a woman.   
  
"Need any help?"  
  
She was sort of short, not much taller than Trunks himself, and her smile held absolutely no humor. Her blue eyes conveyed the hardened sadness of a survivor. Her hair was black and short, and she wore what looked like some sort of military jumpsuit.  
  
In short, not like any sort of ki fighter.  
  
Is she the source? Odd, I didn't know humans could get that strong...It almost has the qualities of saiya-jin power. But that shouldn't be... Should I go or stay?   
  
Trunks thoughts muddled together in a hazed whirlwind. One thing was clear,   
  
though.... She wasn't normal by any standards. His curiosity got the better of him.   
  
Maybe she'll have a closer medical facility. Gohan needs help fast...  
  
He tried to look at her closer, but realized she was no longer in front of him.  
  
" Nani?.." he said in surprise.  
  
"What's your name kid?"   
  
Oh, she's just behind me! For a second I thought she had disappeared.   
  
She now had Gohan on the ground, examining his arm.  
  
" T..Trunks."   
  
He felt foolish, stammering like a baka. Still, she had surprised him.  
  
"Well, kid, erm, Trunks-kun, you and your friend here..."   
  
She looked up from Gohan (whose arm she was now bandaging) expectantly.  
  
" G...Gohan. My friend's name is Son Gohan."  
  
"You and your friend Gohan-san have gotten yourselves really messed up."  
  
She lifted Gohan so that she was supporting him with her sholder and arm, than gestured towards her beat up yellow plane.  
  
" Get in my jet, I'll take you to a hospital."  
  
Trunks stood quietly a moment, before responding slowly. " Actually, I have a quicker way......"  
  
Pain  
  
His conscious was slowly returning...  
  
Trunks! Where are you?  
  
Dark  
  
Trunks, I've got to save Trunks!  
  
Blood  
  
Only one senzu...Otu-san...help me...  
  
Panic  
  
Death...  
  
No, No, TRUNKS!  
  
Live, you've got to live, my friend!  
  
She laughed, "And now it is time for you to die! Say 'bye bye!' "  
  
Androids! I've...got to...kill them...kuso...  
  
" I'll kill you, DEMONS!" Gohan was shaking. He looked around the room, wary. Wait...I'm not at Capsule Corporation...!   
  
Trunks! Where are you?   
  
He heard a feminine laugh from the doorway."Hey, settle down! You're nowhere near the androids. Welcome to the Orange Star City Underground Shelter!" A black haired woman came over next to his bed, and then set down a tray."Glad you're awake Son Gohan-san."  
  
How did she know my name?  
  
"Your friend is in the next room."  
  
Oh, baka-na! Trunks!   
  
"Who are you?" Gohan's was, ironically, both weary and wary.   
  
"My names Videl." She stood at the foot of his bed now, hands on her hips. Her smile was wide, and she sighed as if relieved.  
  
"How did you find us?"   
  
Her blue eyes hardened until they were like ice. " You and Trunks-kun are not the only ones fighting the jinzojin. Only, from what I gather from him, I do it a little less.... directly...."  
  
Her ki...She's strong, really strong. Strong enough to hold her own against even Piccolo. What does she mean, less directly? Ooo...itai....My head hurts. Maybe she told Trunks... "  
  
She gestured to the room. The walls were the gray color earned from well and long use. There were, obviously, no windows. It was sparse all the way around, with a hint of military precision. " I run this place. It's under the remnants of my father's place in this city, Orange Star." She shrugged. "I can't do much, but I do what I can to help people survive android attacks."  
  
"GOHAN-SAN!" Trunks came rocketing in to the room. Videl smiled." I'll leave you two to visit" She started to walk away, than turned. Her smile turned predatory." But I'll be back. I'd like to learn more about you. " She looked at Trunks, making Gohan's stomach clench a little bit......   
  
"Like how he could fly." And then she was gone.  
  
"NANI?!" It's a wonder Gohan didn't die of a heart attack right there. He turned to Trunks, who was smirking guiltily.   
  
"Why did you let her see you flying, baka? She'll ask too many questions."  
  
"Well......" Trunks' face, if anything, looked exasperated. "I kinda didn't just let her see me fly here....."  
  
"WHA....?"  
  
" I flew her here......."   
  
Gohan groaned. "Trunks you idiot! She's a normal human! How the heck do you suggest we explain this away?!"  
  
Trunks raised his eyes defiantly. "How 'bout the truth, Nii-san? You never have told anyone alive except our families....."   
  
Gohan was silent a moment. " Trunks....."  
  
"Please don't tell me that I'm too young to understand, Gohan. My world is hell enough as it is."  
  
"Nani? I wasn't going to say that....Trunks......"Gohan sighed. "Why did you do it?"  
  
Trunks shrugged helplessly. "She found me, and offered help. You were nearly dead Gohan. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"...I guess........You did the right thing......"  
  
Why am I having such trouble trusting this girl? She saved my life...Ah, Otu-san, when did I become so suspicious? If he was still alive, I'd say I was spending too much time with Vegeta-san..." 


End file.
